Anthony Aiken Season 1
by Anthonyaiken
Summary: This script was made by me and I kinda made it like a real script and based on some things of other series so hope you enjoy it.:


ANTHONY AIKEN

"Pilot"

ACT_ONE

FADE IN:

EXT. MOTEL – NIGHT

We see a car outside the Motel, a dark blue convertible, someone's in it.

ANTHONY (O.S.)

Want to know who Anthony Aiken is?

The guy who waits for the waitress

to come to the room and do a little

more than just serving? Or the guy

who's at the motel just to relax or

have a massage? Or the one who goes

there just to have it casual? Anthony

Aiken, you're asking. Maybe this person

will have a quiz in about six hours from

now.

The camera gets closer to the guy in the car and we see math books on the passenger seat and a coffee mug. The guy drinks from it.

ANTHONY (O.S.)

And is waiting for the money worth shot. Or maybe not. Maybe I'm just here to study or what else?

We see his lap and he has a camera on it, then he readies the camera and we see a male coming out of a room from the camera, talking to someone in the room and playing with his tie, we hear the snap of the camera taking pictures.

ANTHONY (O.S.)

Got it. Now everyone will be happy. I'll get my money and the client will know the truth. We will be both satisfied.

(pause)

ANTHONY (O.S.) (CONT'D)

Even though it is not my style to sneak out on people I do it for a living.

EARLIER THAT DAY

EXT. /INT. SCHOOL – DAY

We see Anthony, entering the doors and looking at the sign at the billboard:

"All students must not wear sun-glasses in the interior of the school"

Anthony notices another bill that gets his attention:

"The gym classes will be suspended. Hope you understand.

Signed: Bill Cohan."

ANTHONY

What? No gym? What's going on?

A blonde guy with sun-glasses approaches.

GUY #1

I've heard that one of the teachers was found dead, he hanged himself. Suicide.

They both start walking against the camera.

ANTHONY

Suicide? Was he our teacher?

GUY #1

Yes, but don't worry. They'll find a replacement teacher fast enough. You'll see.

Guy #1 continues walking and Anthony stops and places his right hand on the forehead.

INT. CLASSROOM – DAY

The students are quiet and Anthony is sleeping, the teacher's walking around the classroom and talking.

ENGLISH TEACHER

Everybody knows or should know how to solve this easy question. When was Shakespeare born? And where?

(pause)

The Teacher notices that Anthony is sleeping.

ENGLISH TEACHER

Anthony Aiken?

Anthony wakes up.

ANTHONY

Yes, ma'am?

ENGLISH TEACHER

Can you tell me when and where Shakespeare was born?

ANTHONY

Shakespeare was born in England, 1564 and he died in April 23rd 1616 with 52 years old. He wrote "Romeo and Juliet" among others this was the most famous play and it was adapted to movie in 1929, I think.

ENGLISH TEACHER

That's good Anthony but I only asked when and where he was born. Now let's read the text on page 96.

Everyone opens their books on that page except Anthony who decides to lay his head on his exercise book and go back to sleep.

EXT. /INT. SCHOOL CORRIDOR/OUTSIDE – DAY

We see Anthony walking against the camera and the Guy #1 comes running and catches up with Anthony.

GUY #1

Anthony, haven't you slept yesterday?

You're a little spacey.

(pause)

GUY #1

Hello? You there?

ANTHONY

Stop it. I'm here. Just thinking. I'm kind 'a busy for today. So Albert I don't think we'll be able to meet later.

The Guy #1 will be known as Albert from now on.

ALBERT

That's okay. I understand that being a teen and a P.I. can be devastating sometimes.

Albert starts laughing and they step out of the building and go to the parking lot, and stand by the earlier seen car.

ANTHONY

What's so funny? I don't believe I said something funny.

ALBERT

P.I. sounds like pee.

ANTHONY

I don't think that's funny. Yeah it does, so what?

ALBERT

Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you.

ANTHONY

I'm kind 'a upset anyway. Sorry. I exaggerated a little. Anyways I need to head back home. See you later.

ALBERT

Does that mean you're coming?

ANTHONY

Maybe yes maybe no. I'll see if I can get there if not I'm sorry.

ALBERT

I understand. Bye.

ANTHONY

Bye.

Albert leaves scene and Anthony enters in the car and drives it home.

EXT. ANTHONY'S HOUSE – DAY

We see the car parking in the garage and Anthony leaves is there and goes into the house.

INT. ANTHONY'S HOUSE – DAY

Anthony goes to the living room and sits on the couch. The camera shows a case with pictures of Anthony with his parents, his mother on his left and his father on his right, they're all smiling. We see Anthony again.

Anthony looks to a pile of files on the table and takes one.

ANTHONY

Doing a job alone. Well, this isn't closed yet. Better work on that.

Anthony takes the pile of paper and goes to the car again. We hear the car go away.

INT. ANTHONY'S CAR – DAY

We see the sunset in the background and some files and Math books on the passenger seat.

ANTHONY (V.O.)

Getting a picture of your unfaithful husband will be easy. I'll just have to be in the right place at the right time. It will be a piece of cake. Now that I've mentioned it, I kind 'a want to eat cake. Well I'll leave it for other time.

EXT. MOTEL – NIGHT

We see a car outside the Motel, a dark blue convertible, Anthony's in it. The camera gets closer to Anthony and we see math books on the passenger seat and a coffee mug. Anthony drinks from it.

We see his lap and he has a camera on it, then he readies the camera and we see a male coming out of a room from the camera, talking to someone in the room and playing with his tie, we hear the snap of the camera taking pictures.

ANTHONY

Come on girl, show yourself.

Anthony continues taking pictures and he takes pictures of the license plate on a strange car parked at the Motel's parking lot. The male closes the door and leaves.

ANTHONY

Damn. That girl didn't want to show herself.

After a while, a blonde girl gets out off the room which Anthony was photographing and Anthony takes a picture of her.

ANTHONY

I have it. My uncle will be so proud. And maybe I'll get a bonus.

Anthony's cell phone rings. He answers it.

ANTHONY

(into phone)

Yes?

ALBERT (V.O.)

Coming or what? I'm tired of waiting for you.

ANTHONY

(into phone)

I'm busy right now but I'll probably make it there. Just wait a little longer, okay?

FADE OUT.

END_OF_ACT_ONE

ACT_TWO

FADE IN:

EXT. SCHOOL – DAY

Anthony gets out of his car and gets to the front door of the school, Albert approaches Anthony and has his sun-glasses on. These two get inside the school and walk to their lockers.

INT. SCHOOL – DAY

Anthony and Albert open their lockers and they get their books. Albert looks at Anthony.

ALBERT

Where were you last night? I got tired of waiting for you and you didn't show up.

ANTHONY

I was working, sorry 'bout that. I can't say. I promised to my uncle that I wouldn't involve anybody else in my cases, so I cannot say. But I really was busy. I'm so sorry I wasn't there.

Anthony closes his locker and starts to walk away; Albert looks at him and closes his locker.

ALBERT

Anthony! Wait!

Albert catches up with Anthony. They both walk to a classroom and enter it.

INT. CLASSROOM 21 – DAY

They both sit next to each other. Anthony readies his books as Albert sits down and readies his.

ALBERT

What's wrong with you? You are distant.

(pause)

ALBERT (CONT'D)

Anthony, are you okay? Say something!

ANTHONY

I'm fine.

ALBERT

Only that?

ANTHONY

I've said something, just as you asked.

ALBERT

What have I done to you? To get you pissed off at me like that?

ANTHONY

(softly)

Nothing. I just don't feel like talking right now.

ALBERT

That's a start but you need to tell me what's going on. Have you been avoiding me?

ANTHONY

(playfully)

Listen, don't you think if I was kind 'a avoiding you I would skip class or something?

Albert gives Anthony a confused look.

ANTHONY

Anyway, to answer your question, no, I've not been avoiding you. What do you think? Let's go out this afternoon or you already have plans?

ALBERT

Will you be there? Will you skip it? Those are the questions that popup in my mind when you ask me to meet you somewhere. Can I really trust you?

ANTHONY

Of course you can. After all, this afternoon's free unless my uncle has a case for me to handle. Which I think it won't happen.

ALBERT

If you say so. Meet me at the parking right after school.

ANTHONY

Right.

The bell rigs and the Math Teacher comes in.

MATH TEACHER

All of you with writing material and calculator on your tables. I will now hand you the tests. And please be quiet.

The teacher hands the tests to everyone in the classroom.

MATH TEACHER

No cheating and no talking. You have exactly 30 minutes to conclude your test. Starting from now. I'll be at my desk if you need me.

30 MINUTES LATER

MATH TEACHER

(sitting on his desk)

Everybody stops writing and hands me the tests and good rest of the day.

Anthony and Albert hand their tests to the teacher and leave the classroom.

EXT. SCHOOL, PARKING LOT – DAY

ANTHONY

I'm kind of glad we don't have gym today but I really liked the teacher. Well Albert what do you want to do now?

They approach Anthony's car and stop right next to it.

ALBERT

I don't know, what if…

Anthony's cell phone rings.

ANTHONY

Just a second.

(answers the phone)

ANTHONY (CONT'D)

(into phone)

Anthony Aiken here.

GUY #2 (V.O.)

Anthony, I'll need your help.

ANTHONY

(into phone)

Okay. Be right there.

(hangs up)

Sorry Albert. Not today. Sorry.

ALBERT

I'll go with you. Don't dare to say I'm not going.

ANTHONY

Okay.

The both get in the car and Anthony drives it home.

INT. ANTHONY'S HOUSE, LIVING ROOM – DAY

We see Anthony, Albert and a 34 year old guy. They're all sitting on the couch and talking to each other.

ANTHONY

Mike, I had no choice. He was really persistent and I had to let him come.

Guy #2 will be known by Mike from now on.

MIKE

Why don't you ever listen to me? I'm your uncle. I've been taking care of you since…ever. You should listen to me.

ALBERT

Sorry, it's not his fault. I'm the one who insisted.

MIKE

Let's see what you've got.

ANTHONY

Leave him out of it!

MIKE

See you got yourself another boyfriend. When will you stop, last time wasn't enough?

Albert seems amazed.

ALBERT

What's he talking about?

MIKE

Oh. He never told you. He had a boyfriend and even though I warned him it was a dangerous case and he should be careful, he disrespected me and took his boy with him. Few hours later he was dead. You're surrounded by dead Anthony. Keep it low.

ANTHONY

Three things. One: I'm not the Angel of Darkness. Two: Dead costs are low by now. And three: Don't ever but ever bring that conversation ever again, got it?

MIKE

(laughs)

Mommy I'm scared. I'm already shaking.

ANTHONY

There are things that never change, do they?

Anthony leaves the living room and goes to his bedroom.

MIKE

So…are you already dating?

ALBERT

No, and I have no intent to. I'm straight.

MIKE

Then you're just friends, right?

ALBERT

Yes, sir.

MIKE

I'm so sorry for thinking that you and my nephew were dating. By the way, you can call me Mike.

ALBERT

Okay. Does Anthony usually call you Mike?

MIKE

Yup. I don't like being called sir or uncle, those make me feel old. I'm not old. Anthony!

ANTHONY (O.S.)

What do you want? I'm busy! Leave me alone!

MIKE

I'm sorry. Come over here.

Anthony appears and sits next to Albert.

MIKE

I have an announcement to make. From now on Albert will be a part of our team.

ANTHONY ALBERT

What? What?

FADE OUT.

END_OF_ACT_TWO

ACT_THREE

FADE IN:

INT. ANTHONY'S HOUSE, LIVING ROOM – DAY

MIKE

You heard. Albert is a part of the team now.

ANTHONY

Congrats, you made it to the team.

ALBERT

Thanks. I don't know what to say. I now will know why you get so tired.

ANTHONY

Don't get too used to it.

MIKE

From now on you two will hang together.

ANHTONY

Oh boy. This will be a long day.

MIKE

(grabs a file from the table)

Anthony, this is your case for now.

(hands the file to Anthony)

No need to do a research, everything you need is in there. Now go, both of you.

ANTHONY

No explanation?

MIKE

You'll get there. Now go.

Anthony and Albert go to the garage.

INT. ANTHONY'S GARAGE – DAY

Anthony and Albert get in a blue convertible and leave the house.

INT. ANTHONY'S CAR – DAY

ALBERT

It looks simple. Just go ask the girl some details and then try to find her brother.

ANTHONY

(driving)

I hate missing people. They're always hard to find.

ALBERT

(going through the file once more)

You always find them right?

(pause)

Right?

ANTHONY

(driving)

Not always. There was one guy. I couldn't find him anywhere. My uncle grabs the file and leaves the house. Few hours later he found him. As you can see, I'm not perfect.

ALBERT

(puts the papers down)

I never thought you were perfect. Not even close to be.

ANTONY

(driving)

Thanks. I really appreciate that, you being honest, of course. Where is it again?

ALBERT

Sunnyvale. A little far.

ANTHONY

Little? I guess we have to stay there for this weekend.

ALBERT

So where are we staying?

ANTHONY

In the car.

LATER THAT DAY

INT. ANTHONY'S CAR – NIGHT

We can see a gas station in the background. Anthony's alone I the car. A few seconds later the passenger door opens and Albert enters with a bag of food and some donuts and sits on the passenger seat with the bag on his lap.

ALBERT

Want something to eat?

ANTHONY

Is the gas tank full?

ALBERT

Yeah. Want something to eat.

ANTHONY

Not hungry.

ALBERT

You spent the afternoon here without eating, you should eat something.

ANTHONY

I don't want to. Thanks for worrying.

ALBERT

You'll get sick. Come on.

Anthony starts driving. Albert is eating a donut.

ANTHONY

Just a few more miles and we're there.

ALBERT

Yeah, I know. But still we should stop. And you should eat something.

ANHTONY

Just stop worrying. I'm fine. Besides, someone should drive.

ALBERT

We can switch places, while you eat and rest I drive and while I eat and rest you drive. What do you say?

ANTHONY

Okay.

ALBERT

Let's switch.

ANTHONY

Now? We're in a driveway.

ALBERT

Yes. Stop the car.

Anthony stops the car and both of them switch place.

ANTHONY

(sits on the passenger seat)

Happy?

ALBERT

(driving)

Just eat and let me drive.

ANTHONY (V.O.)

(looks at the window)

What a strange guy.

ALBERT

If you don't want to eat, just rest.

ANTHONY

Okay.

(lays his head back)

Good night.

EXT. ROUTE – DAY

The car is parked on the side of the road. Anthony and Albert are both sleeping.

INT. ANTHONY'S CAR – DAY

Anthony starts to wake up.

ANTHONY

Albert! Wake up!

(Albert wakes up)

We should be there by now.

ALBERT

Are you always like that, insistent?

ANTHONY

No, I wanted to get there fast and we're parked on the side of the road. Can you drive?

ALBERT

Yes. Okay, let's get there.

(starts driving)

EXT. ROUTE – DAY

The car starts moving and goes away.

EXT. STREET IN SUNNYVALE – DAY

Anthony's car parks in front of a house, we see a woman leaving that house.

INT. ANTHONY'S CAR – Day

Anthony looks amazed, Albert looks at Anthony.

ALBERT

What's wrong?

ANHTONY

That woman, she…

ALBERT

She?

ANTHONY

She is my dead aunt. She supposedly died in a car crash.

ALBERT

She's your client?

ANTHONY

No. She is.

We see a woman talking to Anthony's aunt.

FADE OUT.

END_OF_SHOW


End file.
